Harts of Truth
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer and Susan Kendall have a long discussion about things; Something is troubling Jonathan at the office.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan arrived home from the debacle in Italy.

Jennifer was exhausted. She wanted to stay home for days and just recuperate.

Even though it was late in the night, Max was waiting for them when they got home.

He gave Jennifer a hug.

"Gonna take more than a plane crash to take out our girl".

"That's right".

She kissed his cheek and then sat down with Freeway.

"Momma's home, boy. Yes she is…she missed you so much".

After a few minutes of petting Freeway, Jennifer headed upstairs to bed.

Jonathan closed up the house and then went upstairs to join her.

As they climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

They had slept some on the plane, but there was nothing like sleeping in your own bed.

They fell asleep easily, and were happy to be back home.

***The next morning***

Max made them a special breakfast, and they lounged around some.

Jonathan had to get to a late meeting, so he finally left at 10. Jennifer was staying home and was going to work on an article if she felt up to it.

She went to the study and booted up their old computer. Her fancy laptop that Jonathan had gotten her had been blown up in the plane crash.

It took her almost an hour to get the old computer to turn on. She finally gave up and just grabbed a notepad and started writing it by hand.

Jonathan called around 1.

"Just checking on you, darling".

"I'm good. Trying to write an article without a computer but I am good. Just missing you".

"I'll be home soon darling, as soon as I can. Are you up for going anywhere tonight or do you just want to stay home?"

"Up to you. I don't mind going somewhere as long as you are with me".

"Well, I will be home as soon as I can, darling, and we will talk about it then and decide. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone.

She took a few research books that she used often and the notepad to the couch. She was diligently writing away when she heard Max tell someone to come on up.

It was a delivery man.

Max opened the door.

"Delivery for Mrs. Jennifer Hart?"

"I'll sign for it. You can bring them in and put them on the coffee table".

The delivery man put the packages on the coffee table.

"What's all this, Max?"

"Not sure, Mrs. H. But they are for you".

She looked at the package.

The first one was a big box that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and had a big 1 on it.

She unwrapped that one, and found an entire new wardrobe.

There was a note at the bottom.

"To replace what you lost-J".

Jonathan was so thoughtful.

She looked through all the clothes. He had done an excellent job, and had picked her some gorgeous tops and dresses.

Box 2 was more of the same, plus shoes and pants this time. He had gone all out this time.

She looked around and saw 5 boxes.

Box 3 was nightgowns and lingerie. There was a note that said "I can't wait to take these off of you.-J".

She put those back in the box and opened box 4.

It was a huge assortment of all of her favorite skin care products, makeup, and perfumes and lotions. He didn't know which products she used the most, since they were lost in the plane crash, so he had bought the entire line of all of them.

She teared up at how romantic the gesture was.

Box 5 was smaller, but heavier. She opened it to find all new luggage. Three pieces- One large suitcase, one smaller suitcase and one large overnight bag.

The pattern was pink, with light purple diamonds accentuated with rhinestones. There was a note.

"I bought the company that makes this luggage and we designed this pattern just for you. It's called "Darling Jennifer". Hope you like it-J".

Her own luggage line? She was speechless.

She got a big garbage bag and threw all the paper away, after cutting off a piece of it for her journal.

She carried the package contents upstairs, while Max took care of the boxes and the garbage bag.

After she had everything put away, she called him at the office.

"You are so thoughtful, darling. Thank you, I love them all".

"Anything for you, darling. By the way, the insurance company that is covering the loss of our plane has requested that you go and have a physical, just to be sure you don't have any lasting injuries that we aren't aware of. Have Max drive you. I made you an appointment today with a doctor in Susan's group".

"I don't think I should go there, darling".

"You aren't seeing her, you are seeing another doctor there".

"Ok. What time is the appointment?"

"3:30".

"Ok, I will get dressed and have him take me".

"Love you, hope it goes well".

"Love you too, darling".

They hung up after she blew him a kiss.

She took a shower and got dressed and then went downstairs.

Max had the car ready and drove her to the Kendall office building.

***Dr. Kendall's office***

Jennifer came in and signed in. She explained that her husband had made her an appointment but she wasn't aware of who with.

"We have your records and we will take care of you, Mrs. Hart".

She sat down in the waiting room and read a magazine.

She was called back by the nurse and after they took her weight and blood pressure, she was put in an exam room.

She sat there for about 15 minutes and then this obnoxiously loud alarm sounded and the lights were going on and off.

After a few minutes, they stopped.

There was a knock at the door and Susan Kendall came in.

"Hi. Have you been waiting long?"

Jennifer shook her head no. "Only about 10 minutes, 15 maybe".

"Well, the alarm was because someone had an emergency, and your doctor is taking care of them. So, if you are fine with it, I can take over for you, and do your physical, unless you would prefer to wait".

"That's fine, you can do it".

Jennifer was trying to not make things awkward, but since Susan had betrayed her, they had never really repaired their friendship.

Susan came in and shut the door and handed Jennifer a gown to put on.

Jennifer stepped behind the screen and changed.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine, I suppose".

"Have you had any physical changes that you noticed?"

"No".

"Any trauma?"

"I was kidnapped and tied to a chair, but that was it. I was physically awake for about 44 hours, but I have slept a ton since then".

"You were kidnapped?!"

Jennifer nodded.

"How? By whom?"

"It's a long story. But that's why I am here. The cliff's notes version is that Jonathan and I own a gallery in Milan, and one of our suppliers was using it to traffic drugs. He and his business partner cooked up a scheme to scam us, so they lured Jonathan to a remote village in Mexico, and hijacked my plane that was heading to Boston, and instead we went to Milan, and packed up the gallery and then I was knocked out and kidnapped, and he hired an impostor to take my place. He was going to try and get Jonathan to pay a double ransom for me, but instead his business partner blew the plane up, and they both died. I escaped and then helped the Italian police bring him down. And the insurance company that insured the plane that we lost is wanting me to have a physical to determine if there were any underlying issues or injuries".

"I see".

"And you can go ahead and tell your gossip columnist friend all about what happened. I am not ashamed of anything".

"Jennifer, that's not fair".

"Isn't it? That's what you did last time".

"And I apologized for that, did I not?"

"Yes, you did. And I said I would forgive you, in time."

"Ok. So, how can I get you to trust me again? You and I were really good friends, and I miss our friendship. I really do".

"I miss it too, but you really hurt me. I can't just forget that".

"I understand".

They went ahead with the physical, and Susan found no underlying injuries or anything suspect.

"Do you know if they want x-rays? I can do full body x-rays if you want, or if they need them".

"I was knocked out from the back of the head, but other than that, I don't recall any physical injuries. Once I was awake and untied myself, nobody ever touched me physically like that again."

She examined the back of her head. "Let me know if this is tender, or painful".

She found evidence that there had been a lump, but it had shrunk down. Jennifer didn't say anything was painful.

"Any blurred vision, dizziness, ringing in the ears, sensitivity to light?"

"None".

"Ok, so I am going to put down that you are totally healthy, no injuries to report, and no underlying health issues to be found. This paperwork states that you need a complete blood panel done, and that you need an eye test, and a hearing test. It looks to me like they are just trying to be completely thorough."

"Ok, can I do all of those things here?"

"Yes. We can do the eye test today. However, you have to fast for the bloodwork, so let's make that appointment for a few days from now".

"How long do I have to fast for?"

"Start at midnight, and don't eat before your appointment. You can drink water, but no coffee, tea, or soda, and no solid food".

They made the appointment for the blood work and the eye test for two days from then.

Jennifer stepped behind the screen and changed clothes.

As she was getting her things together to leave, Susan asked her.

"Can we have lunch one day next week?"

Jennifer hesitated.  
"Soon…"

"I understand".

"Thanks for taking care of this."

"Anytime. I am always here for you".

Jennifer nodded.

She checked out, and then headed to the car. Max was waiting on her.

When she got home, she went and made herself a cocktail, and then a plate of sliced cheese and grapes. She took it upstairs and had a long bubble bath, and actually fell asleep in the tub.

She woke up to Jonathan scrubbing her back and kissing the side of her face.

"Darling..hi".

"You were sound asleep in the bath… must be some bath you are taking".

"I guess so."

She finished her cocktail and then he helped her out and she dried off.

"How was your appointment?"

"I passed the physical, but it was very awkward because the doctor that I was supposed to see had a medical emergency and Susan had to take over my appointment".

"Oh? Was she polite to you?"

"Very. She feels bad, and we talked about what happened some, but not a lot".

"Did she say anything about what she did?"

"No. She just said that she missed our friendship and didn't know what else she could do to make it right. And I have to go back in two days and do an eye test and a complete bloodwork panel. I have to fast all day before the bloodwork panel. She said she found evidence that I had a lump on the back of my head from Italy, but that it had healed. I don't remember having a lump or a headache".

"Your adrenaline probably took over, darling".

"Yeah, probably".

She put on one of the new outfits he had given her.

"You like?"

"Absolutely".

He kissed her a few times.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I was going to take you to La Scala, but Max told me he was making a special meal for us, so I think we should move La Scala to another night".

"Ok with me".

She and Jonathan went downstairs and found that Max had made her favorite- oven baked steak with roasted veggies and a chopped salad.

Jonathan made them cocktails, and soon they sat down to eat.

Max joined them, but after he was finished, he went and started to clean up the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"How about a snuggle by the fire, darling?"

"Deal".

She and Jonathan cleared the table.

"Dinner was delicious, Max".

"Thanks, Mrs. H."

They went and snuggled by the fire. She settled on to the couch and leaned up against him.

"Darling, do you think I am being too hard on Susan?"

"How so?"

"Well, I haven't exactly extended the olive branch…"

"Darling, you are entitled to your feelings. If you aren't ready, that's ok".

"I was a little snarky to her today, in the beginning".

"How so?"

"Well, she asked me why I was getting the physical, and I explained the whole story to her about Italy, and then at the end I told her to go ahead and tell her gossip columnist friend all about it, I had nothing to hide".

"Darling…she's lucky you didn't say worse. A lot of people would have".

"I know. But I don't want to be the mean girl….I am not ready to trust her again, but I don't want to be ugly."

"You aren't being ugly. You just still have hurt feelings about it, is all".

She nodded.

He started rubbing her shoulders and helping her loosen up some.

"She asked if I wanted to have lunch with her one day next week, so I know she is trying. But I don't want things to be awkward, and by not wanting them to be awkward, it feels like they are more awkward than ever".

"I understand. You could always invite her over for lunch if you wanted. It might be better. She wouldn't be able to have a gossip columnist friend here with her, and you two could talk privately".

"Not a bad idea. I am sure that when I am ready, we will probably do that. I'm just not ready yet".

"And that's ok, darling".

He kissed her head and held her close.

She turned and snuggled him.

"What would I do without you? You always know exactly what to say and how to make things better".

"Darling, you do the same things for me".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, Mr. H."

"I love you more, Mrs. H."

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer had gone to bed and slept all night wrapped up in each other's arms.

Jonathan eased out of her embrace and got up to get a shower. He got dressed and then came back to tell her bye.

She was sleeping so peacefully.

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

"I love you, Red".

He held her hand for a few minutes and then he started to walk away.

She grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed.

"Not so fast".

He snuggled with her a few minutes and they shared several sweet kisses.

"I love you darling. I have to go. I will see you tonight".

She nodded.

"I love you too".

"Are you staying home today?"

"I am going to be hand writing my article. Other than that, I have no plans".

"I'll call you after my meeting this morning. I love you".

"I love you too, darling".

She kissed him one last time, and then he left.

A few hours later, she had showered, dressed and eaten.

She went downstairs and got settled in the study. Max was around, and let her know that if she needed something, all she had to do was holler.

She went through about 3 legal pads, and was still only about ½ way through with her article.

Jonathan called around 11:45.

"Darling, how's it going?"

"Better, now that I am talking to you".

"I needed to hear your voice too".

"How was your meeting?"

"Productive actually".

"Wonderful".

"How is your article coming?"

"Slow, but I am writing it by hand, so I kind of expected it to be. What time do you think you will be home tonight?"

"Probably around 4. Not soon enough".

"I agree. Love you darling".

"Love you more".

They hung up and she blew him a kiss, and got back to work.

She was concentrating deeply when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Darling…I hate to do this, but there's an emergency at one of the plants. They are asking for me. So, I am flying to San Francisco to handle it. I will be home very late tonight. I'm sorry darling".

"It's ok, darling. Not your fault. I will wait dinner for you".

"No, don't do that- you have your appointments tomorrow. No eating after midnight. Go ahead and eat and I will come find you when I get home. I love you".

"I love you too. Darling, can you bring home some more legal pads?".

"Yes. See you tonight".

She got back to work on her article.

Max had made her lunch, and brought it to her in the study.

Around 4 p.m., there was a delivery, so Max opened the gate.

He opened the door.

"Delivery for Mrs. Hart?"

"Thanks, I'll sign for it".

He took the package into her.

"Mrs. Hart, you got another delivery".

"Thanks Max".

She stopped what she was doing, and went to open the package. There was a card on top.

"Darling-I'm about to go in to this meeting-I will call you when it's over. I hope you are able to use this to finish your article faster and relax some. I love you and I will see you tonight. I will call you when I am on the plane to come home-J".

She opened the box and found a brand-new MacBook with all of the accessories, and stacked right on top, was a box of legal pads.

She busted up laughing, and resolved that she was going to have to find a way to pay him back.

After she got it set up the way she wanted it, she typed what she had and then got back to researching.

Max had made dinner, and then he headed out for a poker game.

She fell asleep on the couch, and woke up around 11:45 when Jonathan called the house.

"Darling, we just took off".

"I am so glad you are coming home. We have something we have to do".

"What's that?"

"Well, I have to thank you properly for my new laptop".

"No thanks necessary, darling. I love you, you know that".

"I love you too. You always know how to make me smile".

"Did you eat dinner, darling?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes, I ordered dinner from a local restaurant for all of us in the meeting."

"Did you guys get things resolved?"

"I think so".

He could hear her yawning.

"Darling, go upstairs and get in bed. I will be home before you know it, promise".

"Ok. I love you".

"I love you more".

They hung up and she went upstairs and got in bed. She was asleep within minutes.

He got home around 2 a.m., and came in, set the alarm, locked the door and went straight upstairs.

She was peacefully sleeping and looked so beautiful.

He wanted to wake her up and make love to her, but she was so beautiful. He just wrapped his arms around her and let her sleep.

He whispered in her ear "You will never know how much I love you. Everything I do is for you".


	2. Chapter 2

***The next morning***

Jonathan had emailed his secretary that he wouldn't be in till lunch time since he had been in San Francisco so late.

He and Jennifer slept late, and woke up around 9.

She was snuggling up to him and woke up and realized that he was home.

"Honey…when did you….oh no. I slept through it, didn't I?"

"You were dead to the world when I got home, darling. I slipped in and fell asleep beside you"

"You should have woken me up".

"It's alright, darling".

He kissed her a few times, and hugged her close.

"What time is your appointment today?"

"2."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I think I can handle it. But when I get home from it, you and me tonight, Mr. H. No interruptions, no distractions."

"You got it, Red".

She smirked at him. It used to drive her crazy when he called her that, but really, deep down, she loved it. He was the only one though, if anyone else even dared….

"Did the computer work, darling?"

"Absolutely. You are so generous, darling. You spoil me rotten".

She rolled over so that she was laying on top of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, darling."

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the evening together last night".

"It's alright, you couldn't help it".

"You were all I could think about the whole time".

"Really? Do tell".

"You are never far from my thoughts, darling".

She kissed him.

She climbed off him and headed for the shower and he slipped in behind her as she was getting out.

She was getting ready and he was talking to her over the water.

"Darling….what do you think about us having an elevator installed here in the house?"

"You know I don't really like elevators darling. Why would we need one?"

"What if we can't walk up the steps one day?"

"What if we get in one and it gets stuck?"

"That rarely happens".

"Jonathan….you know elevators make me nervous".

When she was a kid, she had gotten stuck in one for hours and hated them ever since. She was not a fan of tight, enclosed spaces.

"I know. Ok, no elevator".

"Thank you".

"You take an elevator to see me at the office".

"Yes, but you are on the 33rd floor. I don't exactly have a choice".

He got out and dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He came over to where she was sitting at the vanity and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Darling, do you have to go into the office today? We hardly ever get alone time together anymore".

"I know. But we will have some tonight, and you have to go to the doctor and I have to go to this meeting".

She nodded.

"And as soon as your appointment is over, and my meeting ends, it will be you and me, doing whatever our hearts desire all night long".

She stood up and kissed him.

"Can't wait, Mr. H."

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. H."

He hurried and got dressed, and they headed downstairs together.

She went to the kitchen and got a big water bottle, and then kissed him goodbye at the door.

"I love you, see you tonight".

"My favorite mornings are the ones spent with you. Love you darling". He kissed her a few times and then left.

She went to the study and continued working on her article, until it was time to head to her appointment.

She had dressed casually, in some black leggings, black strappy wedges and a plum colored short sleeved top. She put her sunnies on top of her head, and headed to the Porsche. She took 2 large water bottles with her.

She opened the sunroof, turned on her music, and headed to the office, without a care in the world.

***Kendall Medical Group***

Jennifer came in and checked in.

They called her back, and put her all the way down the hall at the very end.

"The nurse will be in to take your blood in a few minutes".

Jennifer sat on the exam table and waited. And waited. And waited.

She laid down and waited some more.

About an hour had passed and she hadn't seen a nurse.

She opened the door, and started to go into the hall, when she heard fighting.

"….nobody is going anywhere till I get what I want! I know you have it here, just give it to me!...sir, we don't have anything….yes you do! I need all the pills…."

She quietly came back into the room and cracked the door and turned the lights off.

She quietly laid back on the exam table.

She began to formulate a plan, which was just to wait till whatever was happening was resolved, and then sneak out when it was quiet.

However, she realized that was probably not a plan that would work. So, she gathered her things and walked out into the hallway and walked toward the voices. She passed an exam room, and looked in. Nobody.

She passed another one. Nobody.

On the fourth exam room, she saw Susan Kendall crouched against the wall.

She tiptoed in.

"What is going on?"

"A patient is going crazy demanding that we give him pills".

"Did you call the cops?"

"He cut the phone lines."

"Is there another line that maybe he didn't cut?"

Susan thought for a moment. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up.

"The elevator has one".

"Let's go".

They snuck to the elevator, and closed the doors just in time. They took the elevator to the top floor. Susan grabbed the phone in the elevator and called the police and reported everything.

Just as they were about to reach the top floor, the elevator jerked to a halt, and everything went black.

"What's happening?"

"We lost power".

Susan picked up the phone and tried to call someone, but it wasn't working anymore.

Jennifer sat down on the ground. She pulled the water bottles out of her purse.

She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to be calm, but this was why she hated elevators.

Susan was trying to be polite. "I'm sure they will have us out of here in no time".

Jennifer glared at her. "Seriously? That patient is holding everyone hostage. They have to diffuse that, before they will be able to rescue us, and that's even if they know we are in here".

Susan sat down. Jennifer was right. This might not be a quick fix.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer glanced at her watch. It was almost 7 p.m. Jonathan was probably out of his mind worried about where she was.

She had offered one of the water bottles to Susan, who had happily accepted.

Susan was staring off into space.

"I just don't understand how this happened".

"Don't you have security here?"

She shook her head.

"No, when you and Jonathan pulled your money from the expansion, I had to cut costs to make it work. That was our biggest expense".

Jennifer gave Susan a look and then stared straight ahead and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable".

"You didn't".

"It's just-"

"It's ok. You were being truthful, we did pull our money from the expansion".

"Because of me, yes I know".

"Because, I felt betrayed by you, there's a difference".

"Is there? Either way, I lost".

"You lost? It wasn't only about you. I lost out too".

"You didn't lose anything, Jennifer. You held all the cards".

"Really? That's news to me".

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"Look, Susan, I don't want to get into this. But it is a matter of fact. I was attacked, you sold me out, and I felt betrayed. Jonathan and I had planned to donate to your wing, but then when I heard you at the beauty salon, I realized that you didn't truly care about me, you cared about the money you were going to get from me and Jonathan. And that hurt me deeply, not to mention the fact that you were saying that you were going to tell my story regardless of the fact that I had asked you not to. So, yes, we still donated to your cause, but we didn't fully fund it. And while it may look to you like I held all the cards, I lost something too".

"What could you have possibly lost?"

"I lost a part of myself from being attacked, and I lost a big chunk of privacy by being forced by you to tell my story. And, I lost a friend in the process".

Susan looked down.

"I feel horrible about it, I really do. I was never purposely trying to hurt you".

"I believe that. And I wasn't trying to hurt you either by pulling our money out. I was trying to protect myself".

"Protect yourself from what? A day in the press? From me?"

"You don't get it because you didn't live it. You see it as a day in the press. And maybe it would have been, but I work in the press, and believe me, nothing is ever out there for a day. Headlines last a day, maybe 2. But they can always be dug up again. Add in the fact that I still have replays in my head of that experience. That's why I didn't want my story out there-I see it in my head almost daily."

Susan dropped her head.

"I understand. I apologize again".

"Thank you".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely".

"Are you even trying to forgive me?"

"Yes. It just takes time".

"Anything I can do to help the process along?"

"I don't think so."

Susan nodded.

"I do care about you, you know". Jennifer looked straight ahead.

"I didn't want this…I tried to avoid this, but here we are. Awkward-ville, party of two".

"Frankly, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had changed doctors".

"I thought about it. But that wouldn't be very fair of me, would it? This situation had to do with Jennifer and Susan, the friends, not Susan the doctor and Jennifer the patient".

"I appreciate that".

"Jonathan and I were serious when we said we wanted you to work at our hospital. We do-you are an excellent physician".

"Thank you. I might take you up on that".

Jennifer was beginning to get very hot. She took a few sips of water to cool off.

She was hoping that they would be found sooner, rather than later.

***Downstairs***

Jonathan was pacing outside in the parking lot of the Kendall group.

Nobody could confirm if Jennifer was inside, but her car was there. He wasn't leaving till he could search the inside of the building himself. All he knew was that the police had been called because a patient was holding doctors and nurses hostage and demanding pills. The patient had cut the phone lines, so the police cut the power in an attempt to drive him out. However, it hadn't worked. The building had been without power for 4 hours now.

The hostage negotiators were trying to talk him out, but it wasn't working.

Jonathan was trying to not just run in there and take over, but it was hard. He would do anything to protect Jennifer…she was his Red. He couldn't just stand by and let her get hurt. For all he knew, she could already be hurt.

He leaned up against his car in the parking lot and stared at the doors.

"Come on, Red. Come back to me".

***Kendall Group***

Jennifer was beginning to get antsy.

Susan could tell, and was trying to get her to do some breathing techniques.

"You know something… I am glad this happened".

"You are? I can think of about 10 billion things that I would rather be doing".

"Yes I am. Do you realize that the conversation you and I had tonight in this elevator is the longest conversation we have had in 3 months?"

"I see."

"I know it's nothing like the conversations that we used to have, but I am grateful. I royally screwed up, and seriously thought for a while that you wouldn't ever speak to me again. So, I'm grateful for whatever I can get".

"Susan…when you say it like that, it makes me sound like a royal bitch."

"I don't mean it like that, honest. You have every right to not want to talk to me."

Jennifer took a deep breath.

"For the record…I miss our friendship too. Jonathan and I have had several moments over the last couple of months, where I could have used a friend".

"I had so many moments where I wanted to call you as well, but I was afraid you wouldn't answer the phone, and I didn't want to upset you. I was trying to give you space".

"I appreciate that. And it's not that I think we would never ever be friends or be friendly again, because that's not it. It's just….when I am deeply hurt by something, I go into this protective shell mode. Kind of like I did that night, when you came over and I wasn't talking. And it just takes time for me to come out of the shell. And I was deeply hurt by you telling my story to a gossip columnist and saying that you were going to tell my story yourself at your benefit, because you basically forced my hand and made me tell it before I was ready. So, in a lot of ways, I am still in the shell".

Susan was crying softly.

"I swear, I wasn't trying to upset you. And even though it was a painful conversation at times, I am glad we got stuck in here. Nobody else I would rather get stuck with".

Jennifer smiled, slightly.

"Susan, can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"Do you think I have been a bitch to you about this?"

She shook her head.

"No. I deserved it, and I accept it. You have every right to feel the way you do and to hate me for what I did".

"I don't hate you, Susan. I never did".

"I'm glad".

"Trust is a big thing with me. Relationships are something I take very seriously. And I don't give many people second chances to hurt me or to break my trust".

"I understand that. But surely you have to know how to forgive someone, right? I mean, what if it was Jonathan? Don't you ever have to forgive him?"

"Jonathan has never hurt me. Not on purpose anyways. We have misunderstandings, but he always, always, always, has the utmost respect for me no matter what. He always puts me first, even when I don't deserve it. I can be the crankiest person ever, and he will still put me first, regardless of what it is."

"It's great that you and he have such a loving relationship."

"I agree. And at one time, I had a great friendship with you. You were one of the few wives that I felt I could trust implicitly. You have been invited into our home more than others have. I want to get back to you and me having lunch and you and me talking like we used to, but I have to know that I can trust you again. And that is going to take time".

"I understand".

"I also don't want it to be awkward".

"What if we started slow? Like a movie, where we don't have to talk? Or you could come to my house for dinner, maybe?"

"That would be nice".

Jennifer's legs started to cramp, so she stood up to stretch.

"I am so ready to get out of here. I am starving."

"I promise, I will run your blood panel as soon as we get out of here".

"I never had it done".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I never had it done. I signed in, and they put me in the exam room that was all the way down the hall. And I waited for at least an hour and a half before I opened the door to find someone, and then I found you".

"Jennifer, that is totally unacceptable. I promise that will be addressed. I apologize sincerely for them putting you in a room and forgetting about you. As soon as the elevator comes on, we will do a quick blood draw and then I will run it tonight, I promise".

Jennifer nodded.

"Things happen, it's ok".

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You are so forgiving. Someone leaves you in a room for an hour, and you are like "it happens". Someone betrays your trust, and you still forgive them, even when they don't deserve it".

She sat down and grabbed Susan's hand.

"Because I know what kind of person they are on the inside and I know that they would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. If I thought you had only been friends with me to sell me out to the press, I would have dropped you years ago and never looked back. I don't think you are a horrible person, I just think you made a bad choice. And I am human, and sometimes it takes me longer than others to get over things."

Susan leaned forward and hugged her.

"I am really sorry".

"I believe you".

Jennifer wiped her eyes.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way….what day do you want to have lunch?"

"Any day works for me. If we could just get out of here".

All of a sudden, the lights came back on and the elevator jerked into motion.

Susan reached up and hit the first floor button, and then they stood up and gathered their things.

"Who would have thought that you and I would have ever gotten stuck in an elevator and actually resolved things?"

The doors opened and Jonathan was coming in the building. He stopped when he saw her.

She was smiling and laughing with Susan Kendall.

As soon as she saw Jonathan, she ran to him.

"Darling, are you ok?"

"I'm ok". She flew into his arms, and they shared a long embrace.

"Jennifer, take your time, and then come to exam room 2 when you are ready".

"Ok".

Jonathan gave Jennifer a few kisses.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine".

She told him the whole story, and he walked with her to exam room 2.

They did the blood draw, and he distracted her from the needle, and then she was free to leave.

Susan gave her a big hug after they were done, and told her she would call her with the results.

Jonathan sat with Jennifer while she spoke to the police, and then they headed home.

They were walking in the parking lot.

"So much for our romantic evening. I am starved…."

He leaned her against her car.

"How about you go home, and slip into something more comfortable, and I will pick up dinner for us and meet you back at the house?"

"You're on, sailor".

She kissed him, and then headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up and went inside.

Max was waiting on the couch.

"Mrs. H., where were you? I have been waiting all afternoon".

"Sorry Max, I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon and things got crazy. Mr. H. is picking up dinner and should be here soon".

"Anything I can do, Mrs. H.?"

"You're doing it". She smiled at him and then went upstairs to change.

She put on the soft pink nightgown that Jonathan loved and the matching bed jacket and slippers, and fixed her hair.

She came back downstairs and was waiting on the couch when Jonathan came in. She had set up TV trays for them, and had beverages waiting.

When he came in, she went to him and hugged him some more.

"Are you sure you're ok, darling?"

"I'm sure. Just shaken up is all".

He took off his jacket and tie, and then went and sat down next to Jennifer. She was getting their dinner all set up.

"Darling, what exactly happened in the building tonight? Did the police tell you?"

"Yes. There was a patient who was there to get pills, and he didn't get any, so he started demanding them. He corralled all the doctors and nurses into the waiting room and was demanding pills. And he cut the phone lines too".

"That's crazy".

"Did you hear anything?"

"No. They had put me in the farthest exam room all the way down the hall. And I waited for at least an hour before I cracked the door and decided to find someone. And the first person I found was Susan. She said we should take the elevator upstairs and use their phones, so we did. But the elevator shut down and trapped us in there. We were able to call the police when we got on the elevator, but we weren't able to call anyone else after it shut down".

"It shut down, because the police cut the power to the building, to force him out".

"So, did they get him?"

"Yes, they finally just came in and took him into custody. Thankfully nobody was hurt. They took him to jail just as the power came back on".

"That's good."

"You and Susan looked awfully chummy as you were getting off the elevator".

"We talked about things and discussed it. I am not ready to forgive her 100%, but it's time that I at least made an effort. I think she realizes that she hurt me, and she expressed that it wasn't intentional".

"Well, I am glad you two could work things out."

"I feel bad, really. In a way, today was kind of our fault, darling".

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, she stated that when you and I withdrew our money for her wing, she had to cut expenses. And one of the biggest ones that she cut was security. If security had been there, then we wouldn't have been trapped in an elevator".

"We pulled our money back though, because she hurt your feelings".

"I know that."

They ate their dinner. Jennifer practically inhaled it. Jonathan had picked up her favorite meal from La Scala.

"Darling, what if we partner with Susan for our wing? She could still have her expansion, just at our site. And she would be the chief doctor in charge of it".

"I am ok with that. Are you sure you are ok with that?"

"Yes, I think so".

After they were finished eating, Jonathan took their TV trays to the kitchen, and he brewed her some tea, that he knew she would love.

He came back and snuggled with her on the couch, and just held her.

"I am so proud of you, darling".

"You are? Why?"

"Because you were trapped in an elevator and you didn't let it get to you".

"Oh yes I did. Susan had to coach me through some breathing techniques".

"Did they help?"

"I guess. We were talking, so that kind of distracted me more than anything".

Jennifer was quiet. "I think she's jealous of us".

"What makes you think that?'

"Well, she was asking me if I had ever had to forgive you. And I told her that you and I have misunderstandings from time to time, but really, we get along so well because we respect each other and you always put me first. And she made a comment that all marriages aren't like that and we are really lucky. And then I felt bad, because I wasn't trying to rub it in her face that I have you and her marriage ended with her husband going to prison. But, I swear, I could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes".

"Darling, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. And I say, let them be jealous. It only makes me appreciate you more".

"You are so sweet, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think tomorrow, I will call Susan and invite her to lunch or dinner or something. And tell her that we will partner with her, if she agrees."

"Ok".

"But, as far as tonight goes… I just want to concentrate on you".

She moved and sat in his lap.

"How was your meeting today?"

"Well, darling. I did something you might not like. But, I did it for you".


	3. Chapter 3

***Willow Pond***

"Jonathan, what is it?"

"Well, darling, I had to sell your airline".

"You sold JH airlines? Why?"

"Because I have been working on a deal with a shipping company, and bringing in a management company to run the docks, and no matter how we structured it, we were going to have to lay people off. You know I hate laying people off. I always try to avoid laying people off. But there wasn't any other way around it. So, I ran the numbers and I realized that if I sold your airline, I would have the capital I needed to not lay the workers off with the shipping company, and the deal could go through. If I pulled out of the deal, then I would have lost more money than I planned to spend, which is never good. But selling your airline just feels wrong, like I am stealing from you or something. I'm sorry darling, but there really wasn't any other way. The management company agreed to not lay people off if I threw in the airlines for them".

"Darling, it's ok. I understand, and I trust you completely. I never flew on the airline, so it's not like I am attached to it. And I would rather fly with you any day."

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I just thought…"

She silenced him with a kiss.

"Jonathan Charles, you amaze me. I don't need an airline, I just need you".

With that, he picked her up, and carried her upstairs.

They made love for hours and were both totally exhausted when they fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer called Susan around 9 and asked her to meet her for lunch at L'Orangerie.

"Does 1 work for you?"

"1 is perfect. See you then".

***L'Orangerie***

Jennifer got there first and got them a table. Susan joined her a few minutes later.

"Thanks for meeting me".

"Thanks for inviting me".

"So, I wanted to thank you, and I wanted to tell you something also."

"Thank me, for what?"

"Well, for our conversation in the elevator yesterday. You made me see that I was being selfish and foolish, and that's not how I want to be. I was mad at you, and hurt by what you did, but I was holding on to it for all the wrong reasons."

"Jennifer, I am the one at fault here, not you".

"I appreciate that. But I am at fault too."

"How so?"

"Well, you said that you had to cut security because you couldn't afford it after we withdrew support. And really, we withdrew it out of spite. So, Jonathan and I talked about it. And we want to partner with you on your wing- at our location. We want you to be the chief doctor, or whatever you call that, and we want to work with you in determining what services will be offered".

"Are you serious?"  
Jennifer nodded.

"And I will tell my story-but this part is non-negotiable. It will be on my terms, and only when I feel up to it. If I don't want to tell it, then I won't."

"That's totally fair".

"How far did you get with your wing?"

"Not very far. I have had one benefit, and we raised a nice sum of money, but nowhere near enough".

"Well, we have the space already built. And we have our benefit money that we haven't used yet. And I was thinking, we could have a fashion show, to raise money for it, and we could have a gala where we have a silent auction, and a live auction, maybe get a celebrity to emcee, get a celebrity musician to play, have it catered….we could really pull this off if we put our heads together and think about it right. The possibilities are endless- casino night, celebrity musical type of deal, singles auction,…"

"I'm in."

"Perfect!"

They ate lunch, and really just chatted like old girlfriends. It was nice for both of them.

Just before they left the restaurant, Jennifer grabbed Susan's hand.

"I didn't mean to throw my relationship with Jonathan in your face yesterday. I am very happy with him, but I wasn't trying to be insensitive".

"It's ok. I didn't take it like you were. It's no secret that Drew and I weren't the happiest of couples. We never should have been married, if you want to know the truth. After he was arrested and I filed for divorce, I threw myself into my work and raising our kids. My being alone is on me, not anyone else".

"Well, if you ever do decide to date again, I hope that you find someone as wonderful as Jonathan".

"I do too. You two have this electricity between you".

"You can see that?"

"Yes, it's very obvious. If I was still married to Drew and I got stuck in an elevator, do you think he would be waiting on me when I got out? Not a chance".

"Jonathan is very thoughtful".

"That's a rare quality these days".

Jennifer picked up the tab for both of them, and they headed out.

"Thank you for lunch, Jennifer. I appreciate it".

"Thank you for coming".

"So, when do we want to start the partner thing?"

"How about if I have Jonathan draw up the papers and we will call you?"

"Sounds perfect".

They left and Jennifer headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer went upstairs as soon as she got home and changed into Jonathan's favorite nightgown- a spaghetti strap sheer v-cut babydoll nightgown. She lit some candles and then put her robe on and went and made them a tray of his favorite snacks.

She found a note that Max had left saying he went to the horse track at Santa Clarita and would be late getting home.

She grabbed the ice bucket and filled it and then put a bottle of champagne in it, and grabbed two glasses, and somehow managed to carry both trays upstairs at the same time.

After she had everything ready, she called Jonathan at the office.

"Darling…what time do you think you will be home?"

"I am planning on leaving here in about 30 minutes".

"Great. Max is out for the evening, and I have champagne chilling, plus a tray of your favorite snacks, and I lit some candles in the bedroom, and I am very comfortable…. And all I need is you".

"I am on my way".

She blew him a kiss and hung up the phone.

She laid down on the bed and turned on the TV and was watching a movie when he got home.

She heard him come in and met him at the top of the stairs.

"Hi darling".

He swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey Red".

She smirked at him and kissed him again.

They went to the bedroom and she climbed on to the bed.

"Get comfy".

He went and changed into some pajama pants, and then came back and joined her.

She had him lie down on his stomach and gave him a deep back rub. He was moaning and telling her how good it felt. Then she gave him a back scratch, which was always a favorite.

She had him so relaxed, he was almost asleep. She climbed off him and he flipped over to his back.

She snuggled up to him and started kissing his chest.

"Darling, what did I do to deserve this?"

"You spoil me rotten all the time, Mr. H. And you take care of me in ways I don't even realize. And you love me when I'm unlovable, and you back me up no matter what. I don't deserve you, but I am sure glad you are mine, so I just wanted to spoil you some like you spoil me. And I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what you would want the most, and then it hit me- we are both happiest when we get some alone time".

"Any time I can spend with you darling, is more than enjoyable".

He held her close.

They made love for a few hours and then drank some champagne, and ate their snacks.

She fed him some grapes and he refilled their champagne glasses.

"We will have to do this more often, darling. This night was amazing".

"I agree".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you so much".

"I love you more, Red".

She tweaked his nose a little, and then kissed him again.

"Can I clarify something we were talking about yesterday?"

"Sure, go ahead".

"You can sell anything of mine. Anything at all. I only need two things, darling. That's it. As long as I have this ring on my finger and you in my arms, I am set for life."

"You will have much more than that, darling."

He kissed her and leaned over and blew out the candles.


End file.
